


The Things a Queen Does for Those She Loves

by Dreamyuniversestuff



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-27
Packaged: 2018-03-26 03:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3835723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamyuniversestuff/pseuds/Dreamyuniversestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Speculation fic for 3.21.  consider yourself warned.  John Diggle gets kidnapped by Al Sah-him.  The only remaining team member of Team Arrow is Felicity Smoak.  Who can she turn to?  What lengths will she go to get John back?  And can she save Oliver from the league of psychotic murders....only time will tell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Things a Queen Does for Those She Loves

**Author's Note:**

> So all these spoilers and speculation is killing me with feels. So i wrote something and it made me feel better…. there might be spoilers in this….so consider yourself warned! and its olicity, i swear:)

The sound of Thea screaming her name made Felicity jump.  It was a sound she wasn’t used to hearing.  It sounded like someone had put an arrow though Thea.  But that was ridiculous.

 

Felicity opened the door to the Diggle’s apartment to a sight she wasn't quite prepared for.  There was an actual arrow sticking out of Thea’s  hand.  One that belong to the league of assassins from the look of it.

 

“Thea.  What happened?  More importantly, who did this?” Felicity asked as she ushered Thea into the apartment.  But she was afraid of the answer.  She tried and failed to look at the wound as Thea couldn’t  seem to stand still.  Adrenaline and all.

 

Felicity and Diggle had encountered Al Sah-him a little early tonight.  Dig was out looking for him now with Nyssa and Laurel.

 

“This isn't important.” Thea said as she waved her hand around. “I found Oliver over Diggle about to kill him, Felicity.  I didn’t know what to do so I threatened him and Oliver or whoever did this.”

 

Thea couldn’t keep her eyes off the arrow in her hand.  Like, she still didn’t believe what had happened.  The arrow was proof.  The only proof.

 

“Thea, where are Oliver and Dig now?”  Felicity calmly asked as she lowered Thea’s hand from her line of sight.

 

Thea finally looked into Felicity’s eyes.  Felicity did not like what she saw.

 

“Oliver or Al Sah-him took John.” Thea said with no emotion.

 

The commotion had lured Lyla into the room from baby Sara’s room just in time to hear the last bit about Diggle.

 

Felicity and Lyla eyes met over Thea’s head.  Lyla immediately went to tend to Thea’s wound as Felicity got on her comm to call John.  

 

No answer.  Felicity could feel her calm dissipating. 

 

_Breath in, breath out.  Laurel._

 

After a short conversation with Laurel, Felicity still didn’t know more than what Thea had told her.  Neither Laurel or Nyssa had seen John or Oliver.  Because he would always be Oliver to Felicity.  

 

Felicity took to her tablet and went looking for information.  Pictures to be exact.  She was lost in the search for John until she found a picture of Oliver and John getting on a jet.  And she knew exactly where they were going.  She didn’t need a flash signing to tell her, they were going to Nanda Parbat.  To John’s death.

 

Oliver’s face looked like a stranger’s.  His eyes so cold.  Not the eyes she had looked into and knew that he was her hero.  It brought tears to Felicity’s eyes.

 

When Felicity looked up, she saw Lyla.  Lyla and Sara.  They deserved to get John back.  Felicity would make sure of this.  

 

No matter the cost.  Diggle was coming home.

 

“Oliver’s talking John to Nanda Parbat.”  Felicity told Lyla and Thea as she came up next to them. 

 

Both Lyla and Thea wanted to ask why.  But it was Lyla who asked the question on the tip of their tongues.

 

“To kill Dig in front of Ra’s as some kind of test.”  Felicity answered.  Felicity knew there was much more to it but she didn’t want to worry anyone more than was necessary at this point in time.

 

Felicity looked at Thea’s hand that was now bandaged.  Felicity took Thea’s hand in her own and squeezed it.   

 

_What the hell was Oliver doing?  Was he even Oliver anymore?_

 

Thea must have sensed a change in Felicity because her next words were meant to reassure her.

 

“It’s just a superficial wound.  It barely went thru the skin.  He didn’t want to hurt me.  Oliver is still in there.” Thea gave Felicity a small smile as she spoke.  It was just what Felicity needed.

 

Felicity turned her attention to Lyla.  

 

Looking at Lyla over her glasses, Felicity knew Lyla was thinking a similar thought.  

 

_Get John back, no matter the cost._

 

It was Lyla that spoke first.  “The Flash?”

 

Felicity answered with another question “A.R.G.U.S.?”

 

Both woman nodded in agreement.  No more words were needed.  Both woman knew what had to be done.

 

“Thea, I need you to get Laurel and Nyssa and god help me Malcolm and meet us at the address I text you.  Can you do that?”  Felicity asked as she lead Thea to the door.

 

“Yeah, are we going to save Oliver?”  Thea asked.

 

A question that Felicity wasn’t sure she could answer.  So she gave the best one she could.

“No.  Not today.  Today, we’re going to save John.”

 

“But what about Oliver?”  Thea kept asking questions that Felicity had no good answer to.  Her hand went thought her hair in frustration.  She wasn't even sure he was Oliver anymore but she didn’t want to tell Thea that.

 

“I don’t know, Thea.  All I know is if we want to save Oliver then first we have to save Diggle from Al Sah-him.”  It was the first time Felicity had called Oliver his new name.  Because she knew the next time she saw the man she loved.  He wasn’t going to be Oliver, he was going to be Al Sah-him.

 

 

 

 

 

Felicity and Ray were the last to arrive.  She could see that everyone was already on the A.R.G.U.S jet.  It was actually more like a plane.  It was huge.  Huge enough to have a helicopter as requested.  By her.  Because Felicity Smoak was going to use every resource available to her.   To save John.  And Oliver.

 

Amanda Waller was there waiting for her.  “I hope you know what you’re doing.” 

 

Her usual condensing tone did nothing to Felicity.  Felicity stared Waller down.

 

“Ray, could you give us a minute?”  Felicity asked but her eyes never left Waller’s.  

 

This was preparation.  If Felicity was going to take on a demon, she better start with a witch.

 

“Whatever Lyla promised you,…. I won’t let it happen.”  Felicity said each word slowly, making sure to emphasis her part in all this.

 

Waller didn’t say anything.  Felicity knew that everyone underestimated her.  It was time that ended.  

 

“I won’t bother threatening you.  We both know what I’m capable of.  And if John Diggle dies, then everyone will know what I’m capable of.” Felicity raised one eyebrow as she spoke.  She hoped she looked as badass as she felt.

 

The words left Felicity holding her breath but it was Waller who looked away and got out of Felicity’s way.

 

As Felicity walked past her up the ramp to the plane, she could see everyone on the plane.  They looked almost happy from a distance.  But two people were missing.  The two most important people to Felicity.

 

Felicity heard Waller calling her name from behind her.

 

Turning around, Felicity prepared herself.  This was going to be a long trip.

 

“Bring John home.” Waller simply said with a nod.

 

“I plan to.” Felicity said.  She just wished she had a whole plan.

 

Turning around she came face to face with Malcolm.

 

“I see I’m no longer the villain of this story,”  he said with a smirk.

 

“Don’t make me hurt you,”  Felicity said as she walked right past him, missing Malcolm’s grin from ear to ear. 

 

As Felicity looked around the plane, she saw those she trusted most and those she trusted least. Unfortunately for this plane ride, she was going to have to spend time with those she trusted least but those who knew Ra’s al Ghul the best.  Malcolm and Nyssa.

 

The plane’s door rose to shut and Felicity turned around to watch it.  There was no turning back now.  But that was never an option for Felicity.

 

She took a deep breath in and held it.  She hoped she was enough.  Enough to save John.  Enough to save Oliver.  She was the plan.  God, help them all.

 

Felicity could feel the eyes on her before she turned around to see them. 

 

Lyla, Thea, Laurel, Nyssa, Ray, Malcolm, Barry, Cailtin and Cisco.

 

Felicity hadn’t been much of a leader.  Until now, she had no need to be.  But there was no Oliver.  No Diggle.  No Roy.  No member of team arrow was there but her.  So the burden fell to her.    The burden to lead her friends into the home of the demon.

 

Actually, everyone in front of her was a born leader.  But it was her burden to bear.  It was her time to save Diggle.  And in turn save Oliver.

 

_Time to get started, Felicity.  Diggle’s time is running out._

 

She gave them all a little smile before she started. She was still Felicity after all.

 

“Thanks for coming everyone. I would love to tell you what to expect.  But all I know is Oliver isn’t quite himself,” Felicity said as she offered Thea a smile.

 

“And we need to save John from Al Sah-him.”  There Felicity had said it and the world didn’t implode on itself.  “This isn't one battle.  It’s a war and the prize is Oliver Queen.  And I don’t know about you but i don’t plan on losing this war.”

 

She watched as the knowledge settled on each face in front of her.  And when she felt everyone was on board with the crazy train, she continued, “Okay, so this is my plan…..”

 

 

 

 

 

 

Explaining her plan had taken a little longer than Felicity had intended.  Especially because there was no real plan except for her, Barry and Ray to get the league’s attention.  And for Barry to save Diggle. If need be.  Felicity really hoped there was no need.

 

For the past hour, Ray and Cisco had been working on a gift for the demon.  You didn’t come unannounced without a gift.  

 

She often heard Barry or Caitlin yelling at one of them to be serious.  It brought a smile to Felicity’s face.  Especially when she had been with Nyssa and Malcolm for the past hour talking about Ra’s.

 

If she had to listen to Malcolm say ‘if you want to beat the demon, you have to think like one” one more time, Felicity could not be held responsible for her actions.  

 

“Okay, so I need one last thing from you two.  I need you to teach me how to throw a sword.”  Felicity said as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

 

Malcolm was looking at her like she had grown an extra head.  Felicity knew she was asking the impossible but if she wanted this to work the impossible was going to need to become possible.  And fast.

 

“Felicity Smoak, you would have made an excellent heir to the demon.”  Nyssa compliment the blonde.

 

What the hell did Felicity say to that?  

 

“uh..thank you?”  Felicity managed to gulp out.

 

“It is a compliment, indeed.  Now let’s get started.”  Nyssa said as she took her sword out of its sheath.

 

 

 

 

 

“But, Caitlin, I still don’t understand why Felicity needs a sword.”

 

“Barry, I don’t think you need to understand.”

 

“Thea, drink something please.”

 

“Lyla, I”m fine.”

 

Bits and pieces of conversations floated around her.  She didn't need to open her eyes to see Caitlin roll her eyes at Barry.  She could see Thea’s exasperated look without even seeing it.  

 

She knew these people.  She trusted these people.  And if she was being honest, she even trusted herself to get John back. 

 

She just needed time to herself.  Time to think.  Time to reflect.  Time to realize just how strong she truly was.  

 

It was time to bring the fight to Ra’s.  Time to stop playing his game and make Ra’s play hers.  It was time to wage a war with the League of psychotic murders.  A war with Ra’s al Ghul, the demon’s head.

 

The first battle up was to save John.  But this was only the beginning because she wasn’t going to stop until she had Oliver back.  As much as this was a battle for John, it was also a battle for Oliver’s soul.

 

Felicity didn’t know how long she had been trying to meditate, but it felt like forever.  

 

When she finally opened her eyes, no one was around. As she rose from the floor, Laurel was right in front of her.

 

“I have something for you,” Laurel said as she brought a familiar black jacket out from behind her back.  “Sara was always so kick-ass in this jacket.  I thought you could…”

 

But Laurel couldn’t finish her sentence.  Laurel felt responsible for Oliver taking Diggle.  But it was never Laurel’s fault.  

 

Felicity knew in her heart that this was all part of Ra’s plan.  She just wasn’t sure of his endgame.  Besides, taking every part of Oliver Queen away and replacing it with Al Sha-him.

 

“It’s perfect.  Just what I needed.”  Felicity told Laurel, as she took the jacket from Laurel.

 

Putting the jacket on, Felicity recalled the other time she had worn it.  That felt like a million years ago.  “I wish she was here.  She would know exactly what to do.”

 

Doubt was creeping in Felicity’s mind.  That could be a dangerous thing.

 

“There is no one more qualified to get John back than you, Felicity Smoak.” Laurel told her.  “I always though that the leader of Team Arrow was Oliver or even John.  And maybe at one time, it was.  But since I’ve been in the foundry, the only leader I’ve seen is you.  You with your iron clad will.  Only you.  So go out there and get our boys back.”

 

By the time Laurel was done, she was crying.  But Felicity couldn’t cry.  She didn’t have the luxury right now.  Because if Felicity started to cry, she wouldn't be able to stop.

 

And weakness was not an option.  Because Ra’s was king at praying on weakness.  That’s why he took John.  If she learned anything from Malcolm and Nyssa, she learned this.

 

Ra’s was going to take those that Oliver Queen loved and kill them so that nothing of Oliver Queen remained.  And Felicity wasn’t going to let that happen.

 


End file.
